McMeme'd
by NCIS Obsession
Summary: Tag to NCIS 15x05 "Fake It Til' You Make It." Sure, McGee made a meme of young Tony as payback, but are we 100% sure it was Tony that made it in the first place? Tony might have a few words to say to McGee after learning of his recent trending picture on the internet.


**Well hello and happy early Halloween to all my readers, new and old! I have a treat for you (no tricks) that stemmed from NCIS episode 15x05 "Fake It Til' You Make It." Specifically, one of the last scenes of the episode. Don't lie, you know which one I'm talking about. It involves one Anthony DiNozzo, and a lovely meme that dear Timothy McGee cooked up. It's not a Halloween fic, I'm just feeling in the Halloween mood lately.**

 **Anyway, on with the story. I really hope you like it! It's just a one-shot that I wrote up in one sitting cause I was feeling so inspired after watching the episode. ENJOY!**

McGee hit enter on his keyboard and felt a wave of self-satisfaction wash over him.

"Who memed you, buddy?" Torres asked, curiosity creeping into his mind as he took a peek over McGee's shoulder.

McGee smirked as he sent the image up to the plasma screen in the bullpen. "Someone who is about to be very, very sorry."

A few days had passed and the team had not yet been assigned to a new case. The whole day had been paperwork on top of paperwork, with the only distraction thus far being Gibbs' slight tantrum after the café had messed up on his coffee order.

Suddenly, at about half past two, McGee saw a request for a video call pop up on his computer. A quick glance at the caller ID brought a grin to his face and he promptly mirrored his computer screen to the plasma for the whole bullpen to see, which was currently only occupied by Ellie Bishop, Nick Torres, and the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"This should be good," McGee said as he answered the video call, causing the three other agents to look up from their work to see what was happening.

"Oh hey, Tony," the new Senior Field Agent said with a smug grin.

Torres stood from his desk and walked closer to the screen for a better look; so _this_ was Tony.

A very annoyed-looking DiNozzo sat, unamused by McGee's humor. "Um, WHAT'S THIS?" he shouted, holding up his phone, which displayed the payback meme McGee had made.

McGee raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's self-explanatory, unless you've forgotten how to read," he jabbed, which elicited a laugh from Bishop and a faint "oooooh, burn" from Torres. Gibbs simply pretended to still be working on paperwork at his desk, but a small smirk could be seen.

"WHY? Payback for WHAT?" Tony yelled back.

McGee dropped his cocky façade and leaned toward his webcam, petty anger building up in him to match Tony's. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL FOR WHAT."

Tony laughed humorlessly. "If I did do you think I'd be calling you? I was on a family camping trip, if you care to know, we only just got home, and as soon as I get back into an area with cell service, I have TWENTY EIGHT missed calls from countless people I haven't talked to in years and DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY TELL ME? That I'm a MEME! A MEME, MCGEE! Why?"

McGee opened his mouth to speak, "I—"

"I _KNOW_ IT WAS YOU! ONLY YOU COULD HAVE THAT PICTURE, TIM!"

McGee didn't quite know what to say. He hadn't exactly expected Tony to blow up at him like this. He was just joking around with him, like they used to do. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

"Do you deny that you did this, McGee?" Tony asked, staring daggers at McGee. "Or should I call you… McMeme?"

"I already called him that!" Bishop butted in, looking rather proud of herself, then quietly backed away and sat cross-legged on her desk.

A few seconds of silence and Tony's continued cold stare reminded McGee that he still hadn't answered the ex-senior field agent's question. "Yeah, I did it, alright? WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO AFTER THAT STUPID MEME YOU MADE OF ME? It wasn't even clever, I don't know how it went viral."

A look of confusion crossed Tony's face. "A meme? What meme? You're a meme?"

"Don't play stupid Tony, I know it was you. I tracked it back to Paris." McGee said sharply, exasperation evident in his features.

Tony slammed a fist on the table in front of him. "IT. WAS. NOT. ME!"

Torres and Bishop were watching intently, and even Gibbs had given up on pretending he was working. McGee looked like he was going to explode. "IT WAS SENT FROM _YOUR_ I.P. ADDRESS! IT HAD TO BE YOU! UNLESS YOUR NEARLY-THREE-AND-A-HALF YEAR OLD DAUGHTER POSTED IT, WHICH I _HIGHLY_ DOUBT."

Tony looked deeply offended and completely confused as to why McGee was shouting at him about something he _seriously_ did not do. "My I.P. address…" Tony whispered, mostly to himself. Then suddenly a look of understanding crossed his face. The ex-NCIS agent started laughing uncontrollably, covering his face with his hands and leaning back in his desk chair. Now it was the occupants of the bullpen watching on the plasma that were confused.

Tony's laughing faded out as he stood up, sighing with amusement and wiping a few tears from his eyes. He walked away from his computer and stopped at the foot of a staircase in, what McGee assumed was, his house. He tilted his head upward and shouted, "SWEETCHEEKS? DID YOU MAKE THAT TERRIBLE PICTURE OF MCGEE INTO A MEME?"

The occupants of the bullpen froze. Bishop nearly fell backwards off her desk, and Gibbs' face paled drastically. Torres simply stood in the center of the bullpen looking more confused than ever, and beginning to wonder if all of his coworkers were losing their marbles. McGee's mouth dropped open so far that his jaw was practically on his desk.

The sound of distant musical laughter came from upstairs as Tony ascended the steps. "You sneaky—" he growled playfully as he disappeared out of sight of the video call, returning soon after, dragging a giggling Ziva down the stairs in his arms, his fingers poking her sides and making her laugh even harder.

"QUIT IT!" she shouted, still laughing so hard that there were a few tears in her eyes. She lightly smacked him in the chest until he put her down in front of the computer screen and quit tickling her.

"Ziva?" McGee croaked out, his voice slightly failing him due to his complete shock. Gibbs was now standing at his desk, eyes darting back and forth and looking as if he were trying desperately to make sense of the situation. It seemed even he had been fooled this time. He wondered if he was losing his touch.

"Shalom, McGee," Ziva said, laughter still in her voice as she spoke.

"ABBA!" a little voice called, and soon a little green-eyed girl with wild, curly hair put her face in front of the webcam, so that all the NCIS team could see was her rosy red lips, tiny little nose, and beautiful green eyes. "Hi Unka' 'Gee!" the little girl whispered into the camera with a cheeky grin that was so like her father's.

McGee's eyes were glued to the screen. A beautiful family sat before him, complete. And he was in shock and awe. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, but the little DiNozzo was sitting on her father's lap waiting for a greeting from her uncle, so he managed to choke out "Hi Tali!"

Gibbs couldn't stay silent any longer. He marched himself across the bullpen and yanked the webcam off of the top of McGee's computer, holding it so that it faced him. ' _Typical Gibbs. Terrible with technology,'_ McGee thought as he reached for the webcam so he could put it back on his computer, but Gibbs held the camera out of his reach, causing the cord to tug on the computer and knock over McGee's pencil cup, much to his dismay. Ellie, too, was trying to get in the picture so she could talk to Tony and Ziva as well.

"Grampa Gibbs!" Tali's face brightened and she bounced up and down excitedly in Tony's lap. Ziva smiled cheerfully, looking happier than ever before.

"Ziver…" Gibbs said, obviously very surprised and relieved to see Ziva. "You're—"

"I am fine, Gibbs," she finished, "It is wonderful to see you all."

At this point Torres had had enough of being left out of whatever madness was unfolding. "Um, HELLO?" he called out, bringing everyone's attention to himself. "I think some introductions might be in order."

"Oh, sorry, hold on," McGee responded, setting up the plasma so that it worked as a webcam too so everyone could see and be seen. "Tony, Ziva, this is one of our new special agents, Nick Torres."

"Hi-ya," Nick greeted.

"Torres, this is our old Senior Field Agent, Anthony DiNozzo."

"Who ya' calling old, McGrayHair?" Tony asked, pretending to be offended.

McGee rolled his eyes. "And this is—"

"My wife, the great Ziva David, or as I like to call her, Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony finished. At this, Bishop and McGee's eyes widened and Gibbs smiled happily.

"Congratulations you two…" Gibbs said, then glancing at the smiley little life that his two best agents had created. "Well, three."

Torres greeted Ziva politely and gave a cute little wave to Tali, who giggled and hid her face in Tony's chest, wrapping her little arms around him. Ziva reached out and slowly patted Tali on the back, her other hand clasping Tony's.

"Wait a minute…" Torres said quietly through the momentarily silent bullpen. "I've seen you somewhere before…" You could see the gears in Torres' mind turning as he wracked his brain for where he recognized Ziva from. His eyes widened in disbelief when he finally thought of it. "NO WAY!" he exclaimed, thinking of the Tribute to Our Fallen wall that, since May of 2016, had housed a picture of a beautiful Israeli ex-agent of NCIS. Gibbs smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Nick," Ziva said politely with a hint of laughter in her voice.

McGee was still standing in shock. "I have so many questions—"

"That will have to be saved for another time, I'm afraid, McGee." Ziva said.

"It's already past Tali's bedtime and she will throw a fit if we don't read her a bedtime story first." Tony added.

"It was wonderful to see you all," Ziva spoke, eyes sparkling with love for the extended family she left in DC all those years ago. "Hope you enjoyed your surprise, McGee," she added with a wink.

Before McGee could retort, little Tali had waved goodbye, shouting "NIGHT NIGHT GRAMPA!" and just like that, the call was ended, the screen frozen on the perfect little family. It seemed that the missing puzzle piece of the DiNozzo's had been found, and truly, all was right with the world.

 **-End-**

 **Well, I really hope you enjoyed this tag! I'm feeling pretty proud of it, if I do say so myself. Please let me know what you think in a review, if you don't mind. My favorite part of writing fanfiction is hearing from you! (It still amazes me that people actually read my stuff)**

 **Till next time,**

 **~NCIS Obsession**

 _P.S. I switched a few words around if anyone comes back and rereads this and wonders why some things are different. But they were really small changes, so don't worry about it. :)_

 _P.P.S. To the guest reviewer that said they'd like to know where to find more of my work: First off, you made my day! And second, you can find more of my NCIS stories if you check out my profile. I've got a good number of stories and will hopefully add more to my collection soon. And welcome to the NCIS fandom!_


End file.
